An Evening with Katie
by Cuthbert72
Summary: A (very) long one-shot. Close friends Cassie and Katie (Water Bottle Girl) have lost touch with each other until a quirk of fate brings them back together. They enjoy an evening and night together. 'M' rated for sexual content towards the end. It fits between 'Caterina' and 'Oblivion'.
**An Evening with Katie**

 _Summary: Close friends Cassie and Katie (Water Bottle Girl) have lost touch with each other until a quirk of fate brings them back together._

 **A/N: The 'Katie' in this story is not Katie Fitch, but 'Water Bottle Girl' from Series 1.**

It was a warm Friday afternoon in May. Cassie had finished her breakfast and lunchtime shift at Pete's café. For a change, she felt happy. It seemed that nice things were beginning to happen to her. First, Maxxie had visited the café. Then a couple of weeks later, he came in with a girlfriend, who happened to be her roommate and close friend Katie, from the Restoration Clinic in Bristol. For the first time for many months, she was feeling inwardly contented. She was about to spend the evening with Katie, hoping to 'catch up' with her and, hopefully resume their friendship.

The two young women had agreed to meet in a pub about a hundred yards from Cassie's bed-sit. Cassie had not been there before, but had walked past it nearly every day. Whenever she passed it in the evening, it did seem quite a pleasant place for a get-together.

Cassie had formed a very close friendship with Katie when they were roommates at the Restoration Clinic in Bristol. After Cassie left for Scotland, she kept in touch with Katie and resumed her friendship as soon as she returned. The two of them became even closer friends during the few months between Cassie's return from Scotland and Chris's death. They met frequently and exchanged experiences. Cassie told Katie all about her friends and introduced her to one or two of them, including Maxxie. Following Michelle's brief relationship with Sid, Katie had replaced her as Cassie's closest female friend.

Cassie lost touch with Katie as a result of her flight to New York following the death of Chris. When she fled, she felt she just wanted to get away from everything and everyone. After a couple of weeks, and following the departure of Adam, she realised her mistake and began to feel very lonely. The two people she missed most were Sid and Katie. Unfortunately, she had left her address book behind and so had lost Katie's contact details. Fortunately, she could remember Sid's address and sent him a postcard. Although Sid found her and spent a couple of years with her in the USA, she still missed Katie's gentle reassuring company.

Katie had moved to London to get promotion in her work and by chance had met Maxxie in his favourite bar. The relationship between them had developed very quickly and they considered themselves to be a couple.

As a result of Maxxie receiving a somewhat desperate phone call from Sid, he had visited Pete's café, with Katie, to ascertain Cassie's shifts the following week so that Sid could visit her. As soon as Cassie came to serve the couple, she recognised Katie and the two young women fell into each other's arms with tears of joy and relief. Katie suggested that they should spend an evening together to 'catch up' with each other.

So it was that Cassie found herself walking home, smiling and with a spring in her step. She was looking forward to the evening for a change. She decided to go via Hampstead Heath, where she could relax and wind down.

She settled on her favourite bench on Parliament Hill, which faced towards Highgate Hill. She found herself looking down on the Highgate number one pond and the two large weeping willow trees with fresh eyes. The springtime colours seemed fresher and brighter today. Life felt good.

After about an hour of enjoying the sunshine and daydreaming, Cassie decided to head back to her home. On the way there, she passed the pub where she was to meet Katie later in the evening. She smiled.

When she entered the house she shared with many other people, she encountered Maddie, who had returned from wherever she had run to.

"Wow, Cassie," said Maddie, "You look deeply happy. Something nice must have happened to you."

"It has." said Cassie, "I'm going to 'catch up' with one of my best friends from Bristol. I lost touch with her when I went to America. I'm really looking forward to spending a little time with her."

"She's a girl!" exclaimed Maddie.

"Yes." said Cassie, "She was my roommate at that clinic I told you about. While we were together, she somehow made me feel good about myself. We became really good friends. I so missed her when I realised I'd lost her contact details."

"Oh babe!" said Maddie, "She must have been special."

"She was." said Cassie, "Anyway, I'd better get ready."

"Have a good time." said Maddie.

"Thanks. I will." said Cassie and headed upstairs to her room.

Cassie collected a towel and showered to get rid of the day's grime before deciding what to wear. She selected a knee length red tartan pleated skirt and a yellow singlet style top. Since it was still too early, she put on her headphones and listened to a classical CD for about an hour.

At about five to seven, she put her grey cardigan in her shoulder bag and set out for the pub.

Katie was already in the bar when Cassie entered. She was wearing a black halter neck top and matching hot pants.

"Oh, hello Katie." said Cassie as she saw her friend sitting at a table. "You look good. That top suits you."

"Thank you, Cassie." said Katie, getting up, "Take a seat. What can I get you?"

"I'll have a shot of Cointreau." said Cassie.

Cassie sat down while Katie obtained the drinks.

"Anyway," said Katie as she returned with Cassie's Cointreau and a Bacardi and coke for herself, "What have you been up to since you disappeared from my life?"

"Oh, nothing much." said Cassie, "What I really want to know, is how on earth did you get involved with Maxxie? And what are you doing in London? I really thought you'd stay in Bristol."

"All in good time," said Katie, "I know you. I'm quite sure you've been doing more than 'nothing' since 2008. Why did you suddenly disappear. Your friends were so concerned for you. Poor Sid was devastated."

"You're going to get it out of me eventually anyway," said Cassie, "So I might as well explain. Chris, he was my flatmate in Bristol died suddenly in my arms. It was horrible. One minute he was alive, laughing and joking. The next, he was dead. I just felt the life draining out of him."

Cassie's voice cracked and she had to wipe away a tear.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said Katie, "I shouldn't have forced that out of you. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Oh, that's alright," said Cassie, recovering, "It's a long way in the past now, but it still brings a few tears when I recall it. Anyway, after I'd called the ambulance and they took poor Chris away, I panicked. It didn't occur to me to call Sid. I realise now that he would have calmed me down and known what to do. I just stuffed a few things into a rucksack and ran away."

"Where did you run to?" asked Katie.

"I must have been on autopilot," said Cassie, "Because I fetched up in New York."

"Gosh!" exclaimed Katie, "That's such a dangerous city. You could have been killed."

"I suppose I struck lucky." said Cassie, "I was walking across Brooklyn, when a cabbie took pity on me."

"You were what!?" interrupted Katie, her eyes like saucers, "Walking!? In that place!? Had you gone mad? Anyway, you got picked up by a cabbie."

"I didn't exactly get 'picked up'." said Cassie, "I passed a little group of them having a roadside brew in a side street. One of them asked me where I was heading. He gave me a free ride into Manhattan and dropped me off at a diner."

"You must have looked hungry." interjected Katie, "Did you go in?"

"Yes." said Cassie, "At the time, I did feel hungry, but as soon as I was served, I didn't."

"So you just sat there staring at your food." said Katie, "I know you! What happened then?"

"One of the waiters, Adam, took pity on me and took me to his apartment." said Cassie.

"That was risky." said Katie, "Anything could have happened. You could have been raped or even murdered."

"Something about Adam told me I could trust him." said Cassie, "He was sweet, gentle and considerate. I stayed with him for a couple of weeks."

"Where did you go then?" asked Katie.

"I didn't go anywhere." said Cassie, "Adam just disappeared. I went to bed one night. When I woke up early the next morning, he had gone. He just left me a note and an apple. That was when I came to my senses and realised I'd lost everything and everyone dear to me. I just cried and cried and cried."

"Oh Cassie!" said Katie, showing concern and placing her hand over Cassie's, "You must have felt so lonely."

"I did." said Cassie, "At that point, I felt so low, that I did think about killing myself, but I realised that wouldn't solve anything. I also remembered the sheer bliss I had enjoyed with Sid and remembered that life could be good."

"What did you do?" asked Katie.

"Once I'd finished crying," said Cassie, "I thought seriously about my situation. The note Adam left me said I could stay in the apartment for as long I liked. I went down to the diner to explain that Adam had gone. Much to my surprise, they asked me if I would like to work there."

"You are so lucky!" exclaimed Katie, "How did you get on?"

"It was hard at first," said Cassie, "But working my shifts there did take my mind off things."

"But even then, you didn't contact any of us." said Katie, "Why not."

"I looked through my stuff and found that I hadn't got my address book. Also, in my madness, I had deleted all my contacts from my mobile phone." said Cassie, "I couldn't contact any of you. I knew Sid's address, so I sent him a postcard. I didn't put anything on it except his address. The message on it was 'New York I (love heart) you, but you're dragging me down'."

"Why didn't you put any message on it?" asked Katie.

"I suppose I wanted a little more time to think out my situation." said Cassie.

"Well," said Katie, "What was your situation?"

"Obviously I was lonely." said Cassie, "My only friend in New York had disappeared. I so missed you, Katie. Your company is so calming. I also desperately missed Sid. I couldn't contact you, so I sent the postcard to Sid. Anyway, that's enough of my story for the time being. I hope that explains my sudden disappearance. I'm so sorry if I worried you all, but I was so traumatized by Chris's death that I just ran. What have you been doing since I left for the USA."

"My story is nowhere near as interesting or dramatic as yours." said Katie, "In fact it's quite boring."

"Go on." Said Cassie, grinning, "Bore me."

"You haven't lost your sense of humour." Said a smiling Katie, "Anyway, here's my boring story. When you went, I felt really low. After all you were my closest friend."

"Again, I'm so sorry to have hurt you, Katie." Said Cassie, "But I think you now understand why I did what I did."

"I do." said Katie, "I did manage to hold myself together and went back to college. After that I found a clerical job at the Bristol office of an insurance company. I got quite friendly with the other girls in the office, but I didn't form any really close friendships. I still missed you. Of course, now I'd left college, I'd also lost touch with your group of friends. After about two years, I was told I was eligible for promotion, but I would have to move to the headquarters office in central London. I had to think quite hard about this."

"What led you to accept the promotion?" asked Cassie.

"I did debate whether to stay in Bristol, or move away and make a complete break with the past." said Katie, "As I said, I hadn't made any close friends in Bristol. You'd disappeared, so I didn't have very much to keep me there. The company was going to help me with my flat, so I saw it as a passport to independence. Back then, I was still living with my parents, so the prospect of freedom was enticing."

"I'm not quite sure how to put this," said Cassie, "But when we were in Victoria Stock's clinic, you weren't eating properly, or at least, you didn't keep your food down. How are you nowadays. I couldn't help noticing that you're still quite skinny."

"You needn't worry, Cassie." said Katie, "That, at least is behind me. I enjoy most food nowadays, especially Maxxie's cooking. It's so delicious. I think I must be naturally thin. I love the way my body looks now."

"Maxxie can cook!?" exclaimed Cassie, "There's more to him than meets the eye. Anyway, the reason I mentioned food is because I'm beginning to feel hungry."

"OK!" said Katie as she got up and obtained a menu.

The two girls perused the menu and debated whether to have a snack or a full evening meal; eventually settling for the heavy snack option, which basically meant something with chips. Cassie selected sausages, while Katie had cod.

"One thousand four hundred and two." Joked a grinning Cassie as the food arrived.

Both girls dissolved into laughter, remembering the evening Cassie was saying goodbye to Katie before her stay in Scotland.

"Anyway," continued Katie, "I accepted the promotion. The company found this flat and they help with the rent, so I settled down in London."

"How are you finding London?" asked Cassie.

"Until a couple of weeks ago," said Katie, "I was feeling quite lonely. I was friendly with the girls in the office, but I didn't make any really close friends."

"And then you met Maxxie." interjected Cassie, "How did that happen."

"I was getting a bit desperate." said Katie, "I had passed this bar nearly every day, but I'd never been into it. I dressed in as sexy a way as I could and came in."

"What do you mean by dressing sexy." said Cassie, "You're looking quite provocative this evening."

"I wore my black strapless crop top and a very low slung miniskirt." said Katie, "It wasn't much more than a bikini really."

"Wow!" exclaimed Cassie, "That was risky. I don't think I would dare dress like that in here. Did anyone notice you?"

"Oddly enough, no." said Katie, "But that was probably because I saw Maxxie sitting over there looking really miserable. I decided that he was in an even worse emotional state than I was, so I went straight over to him. I realised he needed cheering up. I think the other people in the bar must have thought we had arranged to meet here."

"That doesn't sound like Maxxie." said Cassie, "He's usually so happy. What had happened to him?"

"He'd broken up with James and seemed to be having an existential crisis." said Katie, "I engaged him in conversation. We had a pretty deep heart to heart talk, despite his somewhat inebriated state."

"That doesn't sound like Maxxie either." said Cassie, "I've never known him get drunk."

"He told me he didn't care what happened to him and that he wanted to drink himself into oblivion." said Katie, "He was in no state to get himself home safely, so since I live almost next door, I took him in and looked after him. We spent the whole weekend together. By Monday morning, we were really thinking of ourselves as a couple. You were right about him. He's the sweetest young man I've ever met. I'm in love with him. Thank you so much for telling me about him."

"I wish you luck, Katie." said Cassie, "I don't want to worry you, but I thought he was gay."

"He thought he was as well." said Katie, "But he now believes he isn't all gay. He's certainly a man, but he's so sweet and considerate. I really think he's just exactly the kind of man I'd want to meet. I'm beginning to believe I've met my ideal. I'm so happy."

"Wow!" exclaimed Cassie, "I really hope for you that it lasts. You two certainly looked very happy when you came into the café last week."

"Thank you." said Katie, "I know in my heart that Maxxie is the one guy for me. I love him so much. Anyway Cassie; you spent a couple of years in America. I'm sure you weren't stuck in New York all that time."

"Earlier. I mentioned that I'd sent a postcard to Sid in Bristol." said Cassie, "Well, a few weeks after I sent it, late on a Friday evening, I found him sitting in the diner. He'd come all that way just to find me. Incidentally, can I get you another drink."

"OK! Thank you." said Katie, "I believe they have Franziskaner Weissbier here. I'd like a bottle."

"I like that one as well." said Cassie as she got up and headed for the bar. She returned with two opened bottles of the German wheat beer and two half litre glasses.

"Anyway," said Katie, as she carefully poured her beer, "You were about to tell me about your adventures in the States. You got to the part where Sid suddenly turned up in your diner. Please go on."

"I was shocked by suddenly finding him there," said Cassie, "But inwardly I was pleased. It showed me how much I must have meant to him. I served him the meal he ordered and arranged to meet him at the end of my shift. We spent the night together in Adam's apartment."

"You slept together?" asked Katie.

"Not the way you mean." said Cassie, "It was so calming just laying together, feeling each other's warmth; just being together. Since I had the next day off, we were able to discuss what we were going to do. Sid wanted to take me home, but I didn't feel ready to return to Bristol with all its sad memories. Even now, I haven't got over having sweet Chris die while I was holding him. The next day, we saw a few of the sights and had a long heart to heart talk in Central Park. We spent the next week or so in New York. Since I did not want to go back to Bristol yet, Sid decided to stay in America with me. During the next few days, we saw the sights, Sid took me to a symphony concert and a show. It was a very special time for both of us."

"What did you do then?" asked Katie.

"We left New York." said Cassie, "We spent the next eighteen months or so travelling and working to pay for motel rooms, food and travel."

"Where did you go?" asked Katie.

"We wanted to reach the West Coast," said Cassie, "So we initially went South. We visited Yellowstone and the Grand Canyon among other places. After the Grand Canyon, we had a rather frustrating time getting to Phoenix in Arizona. When we got there, I felt really tired. Sid still seemed so cheerful. We had booked a room for the night and I wanted to sleep. Sid persuaded me to have a 'goodnight' drink in a nearby bar. We sat down with our drinks. I felt half asleep, but Sid was wide awake. He chose that moment to propose to me. I turned him down."

"How did he react?" asked Katie.

"His disappointment did show." said Cassie, "But he persisted. It was at this point that I must have had a brainstorm. I told him that I felt we had travelled together as far as we could and that we should go our separate ways. I really don't know what came over me. Sid was not expecting this, so he had no argument to make us stay together."

"So you said goodbye to Sid." said Katie.

"Yes." said Cassie, "We slept in separate beds for the first time since Sid found me and said our goodbyes in the morning. We pledged not to try to find each other, ever. I don't know what happened to Sid, but I headed back to New York. I went back to the diner and found that Adam was still there. A couple of days after I said goodbye to Sid, I realised what I had done. I'd said a final goodbye to the one person who really understood me. He was really special. I was in tears for most of the bus journey back to New York. I still love him dearly and will always love him. I just hope he hasn't done anything stupid."

Cassie's voice cracked as she said this. She started to cry. Katie got up, moved round the table and put her arm across Cassie's shoulders in a gesture of consolation.

"Oh, Cassie," said Katie, "He still means a lot to you doesn't he."

"He does." said a still sobbing Cassie.

"I've got a suggestion." said Katie, "I live almost next door, so let's go to my place and have something soothing."

"OK." said Cassie, "I think that's best. I don't like crying in public."

The two girls finished their drinks, Katie put on her cardigan and they made their way the short distance to Katie's flat. Katie invited Cassie to sit on the sofa while she went to the kitchen and made two large mugs of hot chocolate.

"I always find hot chocolate is the answer to emotional stress." said Katie as she placed the mugs on the coffee table. Cassie smiled weakly. "Anyway, if you missed Sid so much, why didn't you look for him when you came back?"

"As I've already mentioned," said Cassie, "In the state of mind I was in Phoenix, I made a solemn vow never to try to contact him ever again. I really don't know what came over me but I am someone who believes in keeping to her promises."

"Seriously, Cassie," said Katie, "I really think this is a promise you should break. It's destroying you. After all, you did promise you'd love him forever, and it's blatantly obvious you're still totally in love with him."

Katie's put her arm across Cassie's shoulders and started caressing her arm. Cassie found this gentle attention really comforting.

"That feels so good." said Cassie, her voice cracking, "It's a long time since anyone's been so kind to me."

A tear ran down Cassie's cheek. She produced a tissue and wiped it away

"Oh, Cassie!" said Katie, "It's obvious you need a friend you can rely on. You must be so lonely."

"I am." said Cassie, tearfully "I am. I'm so glad you found me when you did."

Cassie burst into tears. Katie put her arms round her and let her cry for a bit. She gently held her until her sobs subsided and she could talk again.

"Thank you for that." said Cassie, when she was able to speak, "You're such a comforting person to be around. Thank you again. I admit I've been through a lot recently. I've been stalked, and nearly raped. I feel so lonely, Katie. There's no one I can turn to."

Cassie cried a little again. Katie cuddled her until she recovered.

"How come you were stalked?" asked Katie, ignoring the 'rape' comment.

"It was weird really." said Cassie, "I was minding my own business at the café, when this woman came in, sat opposite me and said 'It is you isn't it.' I was a bit puzzled by her comment. Then she got out her I-Pad and showed me this website full of photos of me. Some of them were of me undressing in my bedroom. I was shocked. Just before she left, she smiled and said 'I wish I could look like that.'."

"What did you do about it?" asked Katie.

"The offices opposite my bedroom were empty," said Cassie, "I was certain that whoever was taking the pictures was in that building, so I sneakily arranged a viewing. The lady from the agents left me in the building 'to take my photographs' as long as I closed the door on the way out. After about five minutes, I heard the lift doors open, so I hid."

"What happened then?" asked Katie, "You're getting to be quite a risk taker. You're worrying me."

"Jakob, that skinny looking cook from the café walked in carrying his camera." said Cassie."

"What did you do?" asked Katie.

"I threw a chair through a glass partition, walked through the hole and confronted him." said Cassie.

"You what?!" said Katie, her eyes open wide, "This doesn't sound like the quiet, gentle Cassie I knew back in Bristol. What did you do then?"

"I slapped him round the face a few times, told him what I thought about him and walked out with his camera."

"What did he do?" asked Katie.

"I think he was so stunned, he just stood there." said Cassie, "I went up to Hampstead Heath with the intention of throwing his camera into the Highgate Number One Pond."

"You didn't though." said Katie.

"No." said Cassie, "When I Reached the pond, my attention was diverted by a kite caught in a tree. I put the camera into my bag and set about recovering the kite so I could fix it and fly it again."

"That's more like the Cassie I know." said Katie, "What happened with Jakob?"

"We had a bit of a heated discussion outside the café the next morning during which he said I was beautiful and didn't know. He quit his job." said Cassie, "Pete couldn't do without him, so we came to an arrangement. We did actually become friends of a kind. I returned his camera and persuaded him to return to work."

"How did that work out?" asked Katie, "Incidentally, you are more beautiful than ever, so don't keep putting yourself down."

"I was also seeing the other cook, Yaniv," said Cassie, "I don't really know why, because he only wanted me for rather crude sex. I certainly didn't love him. He wasn't even a particularly nice person."

"That sounds like a recipe for trouble." said Katie, "What were you doing? Playing those two against each other?"

"As I mentioned, Yaniv only wanted me for sex," said Cassie, "But Jakob's attitude to me was more complicated. I think he saw me as some beautiful, pure celestial being with no physical urges. After a while, it became obvious that he was insanely possessive. He blew his top when I told him I'd been a model for a photoshoot."

"This sounds toxic." said Katie.

"It was." said Cassie, "One evening, Yaniv walked me back to his place and we kissed each other in the doorway. Jakob was watching us. He took a picture and sent it to my mobile phone with the caption 'Bitch'. Yaniv's reaction was quick and violent. He charged outside, still shirtless, and beat Jakob up, leaving him laying, bleeding in the middle of the road. I tried to separate them, but only got Yaniv's elbow in my stomach for my effort. That hurt! I walked away, leaving them to it."

"Was that the end of it?" queried Katie.

"It was for Yaniv." said Cassie, "The next morning, he came into the café and told Pete he was leaving. We never saw him again. As for Jakob, after about fifteen seconds, I had second thoughts about abandoning him. I went back to where he was still lying in the road, helped him back to his feet and got him to A & E. Fortunately we were quite close to the Royal Free Hospital. He had a broken nose and several fractured ribs from Yaniv's kicks. They also checked him out for head injuries since he'd been unconscious for about a minute. He'd bashed his head on the ground when Yaniv knocked him down.

"Wow!" exclaimed Katie, "That was quite an adventure. I take it you did come to an agreement with Jakob. You're still working alongside him at the café."

"Yes." said Cassie, "I think he has now realised that his jealousy wasn't getting him anywhere. We're just work colleagues now, not friends. He still thinks I'm beautiful, but keeps me at 'arm's length'."

"Is Jakob's photo gallery of you still on line?" asked Katie.

"As far as I know, it is." said Cassie, "Why do you ask?"

"I think there could be a very good outcome from all this." said Katie.

"What do you mean?" asked Cassie.

"It's not beyond the bounds of possibility that Sid might have seen the pictures." said Katie, "What do you feel about that possibility."

"Oh, Katie!" said Cassie, her face lighting up, "I really hope he has seen them. I know I'm looking sad in most of them, but if he has seen them, he should recognize me. I do hope he breaks his promise not to look for me. You've given me a sliver of hope."

"Would you like it if he suddenly arrived in the café one morning?" asked Katie.

"I've been praying for something like that to happen for months." said Cassie. She paused, then smiled. "You know something, don't you?"

"I can't fool you, can I." said Katie, "Yes, I do know something. You remember me asking what shifts you were working this week."

"Yes?" said Cassie.

"A couple of Saturdays ago, I had just enjoyed a delicious meal cooked by Maxxie." said Katie, "We were just about to have some coffee afterwards when Maxxie's mobile rang. It was Sid. He had seen the pictures, worked out that they were taken in Hampstead and was asking Maxxie if he could help him find you. Fortunately, he had seen you in the café a couple of weeks previously. He offered to find out your shifts, so that he could come up and visit you. He works Monday to Friday, so he may come up to London tomorrow morning."

Cassie threw her arms round Katie and kissed her on both cheeks.

"That's the best news I've heard for a very long time." said a smiling Cassie, "Thank you so much for telling me. You're so lovely."

Cassie was beaming. She looked really happy. Katie was pleased to see her friend's mood lighten so much.

"Incidentally," said Katie, "If Sid does appear in the café tomorrow, try not to give the impression you were expecting him. It's supposed to be a surprise."

"I'll try to act surprised if I see him." said Cassie, "Then I'll play it by ear. You've now given me more than a sliver of hope. It'll be so lovely if I do see him."

"I think it will be 'when' rather than 'if'." said Katie.

"Why do you say that?" asked Cassie.

"Maxxie's dancing in the evening." said Katie, "But he did say that he was going to the café at eleven o'clock to see Sid. I think that Sid is buying Maxxie a lunch to thank him for finding you. Of course, you don't officially know any of this, but I felt I had to tell you because you were at such a low point. You really need a morale booster."

"Thank you so much." said Cassie.

"Oh, and I'm sorry I made you cry." said Katie, "I didn't realise you were so near a breakdown. The last thing on my mind was hurting you."

"That's alright." said Cassie, "I needed to release all my emotional tension. I've been holding myself in for so long. I did feel better afterwards. I just needed a sympathetic shoulder to cry on and you came along at the right time. Thank you for being so kind and understanding. You're a wonderful person, Katie. This evening has really helped me come to terms with my feelings."

"Thank you!" said Katie, "When I arranged to see you tonight, I didn't expect such an emotional roller coaster of an evening. I'm glad I was able to help you. I think you're still feeling emotionally fragile. I can tell it in your face. Would you like to spend the night here, so that you won't be alone?"

"Are you sure?" asked Cassie, "I don't like to impose on people, but it would be nice not to be alone tonight. Thank you so much. Don't forget I have to be up early tomorrow morning. My shift starts at seven."

"That's alright." said Katie, "Let's go to your place together to collect what you need for work tomorrow. Then we can come back here and have a nightcap. Incidentally, how do you feel about sleeping naked? I normally do."

"I don't mind." said Cassie, "In fact I'd rather like it. I usually take most of my clothes off when I get in, but my room isn't private enough for me to be completely naked."

"OK!" said Katie, "That'll save you bringing your nightwear here and having to take it back tomorrow. Incidentally what happened to 'I like wearing all my clothes at once.'?"

"Oh!" said Cassie, "That ended at about the same time I started eating and enjoying food. I came to like the way I looked. Then, during the time I was in Scotland, my folks took me to a nudist beach in the Canaries. My mum insisted that I strip completely. I was terrified at first, but after a few days I came to enjoy sense of freedom, especially when people started complementing me on my figure."

"Oh yes, I should have remembered that." said Katie, "Remember, you sent me a postcard telling me all about it. I so envied you."

The two girls set out to walk the short distance to Cassie's bed-sit. As they walked along, they held hands, so that Katie could reassure Cassie. She appreciated that Cassie still needed comfort and emotional support. After a few minutes, they reached Cassie's front door. Cassie let Katie in and the couple went up to the top floor and Cassie's room.

"This is nice and cosy." said Katie, as she entered, "It is quite warm in here. I'm not surprised you strip off when you get in. Anyway where is the building that Jakob used to take his pictures?"

Cassie led Katie to the front window and pointed out the office building almost opposite.

"He set up 'camp' just behind that end window." said Cassie, "He could see everything I was doing in here. I suppose, in a way, I did lay myself open to what he did."

"What do you mean?" asked Katie.

"Just before I went to bed," continued Cassie, "I stripped to my underwear, opened the window, put on headphones and listened to relaxing music with my eyes closed while dancing slowly and daydreaming. It cooled me down and calmed me down at the end of the day. As far as I knew, the buildings opposite were empty and I didn't think anyone could see me."

"That's nuts!" remarked Katie, "But it does seem quite a 'Cassie' kind of thing to do. You've always been a dreamer. What did you daydream about?"

"More often than I care to admit," said Cassie, "I spread my arms out like wings and imagined I was a bird. I flew, in my imagination, over the rooftops and up high over central London. When I reached about a thousand feet, I turned West. I think I was trying to find Bristol - and Sid."

"Oh, sweet Cassie!" exclaimed Katie, "I'm more and more convinced that your vow not to see Sid again was the worst thing you ever did in your whole life. It is destroying you. In a way I'm glad that Jakob took those pictures, because Sid saw them and felt he had to break his vow not to find you. Anyway, I see your laptop is over there. I'd really love to see the pictures."

Cassie turned on her computer and located Jakob's 'Oblivion' website. Katie wondered at the gallery of pictures and took a closer look at some of them. She opened one where Cassie was clad only in a bra and some very small panties.

"Wow!" exclaimed Katie, "This one's a bit naughty, but it's had over a hundred thousand hits. You must admit that you do look beautiful."

Katie then looked at some of the candid pictures taken in the street.

"These are amazing." said Katie, "Jakob has really captured your sheer beauty, but you're looking so melancholy in most of them. I'm not surprised Sid wants to find you. These pictures must have convinced him that you're missing him. Anyway Cassie, pick up your things and we can wander back to my place for that nightcap."

Cassie changed into the clothes she would be wearing the next morning and put a few essentials into her bag. She started to put a towel in, but Katie stopped her.

"There's no need for that." said Katie, "I've got plenty of towels in my place."

On the way back down the stairs, the two girls met Maddie.

"Oh hello, Cassie." said Maddie, "Who's your friend."

"This is Katie," said Cassie, "She's the roommate I told you about. We've just spent the evening together. She's such a reassuring person to be around."

"I'm happy for you." said Maddie, "You so need someone like that. I could tell you were adrift without really close friends."

"Katie, this is Maddie." said Cassie, "She's the only other girl in this house."

"Pleased to meet you." said Katie, shaking Maddie's hand.

Cassie and Katie made their way, still hand in hand, back to Katie's flat. While they were walking together to Cassie's home and back, Katie could sense that Cassie's mind was becoming calmer. Once they had entered, Katie ensured Cassie was comfortable on the sofa, before disappearing into the kitchen. She emerged about ten minutes later with two more mugs of hot chocolate. She sat next to Cassie and sidled up closer to her.

"I'm not too close am I?" asked Katie as she put her arm across Cassie's shoulders.

"Of course not." said Cassie, "I need to have someone really close to me tonight. At least for one night, I don't want to feel lonely. I so want someone to hold me tonight."

"Don't worry, Cassie." said Katie, "I'll look after you. I can sense you're already a lot calmer than you were in the pub."

"I think that's down to you." said Cassie, "You've been so kind to me this evening."

"Of course I'm kind to you." said Katie, "You're still my best friend. I care about you. In any, case, I like to think I'm a kind person."

"You are." said Cassie, "You always have been. That's partly why I missed you so much when I lost touch with you. And it's your kindness that made me cry so much earlier."

"I know." said Katie, gently, "You had so much tension built up in you. I just let you release it all and held you gently while you did. That's why I brought you up here from the bar. I knew you were going to cry, and I felt I had to bring you somewhere where you could cry in a safe, private place."

"I appreciate that." said Cassie, "You were so comforting and consoling. You really showed me your love, Katie. I do feel completely calm now. I don't know how I can thank you enough."

"You don't have to." said Katie, "All I did was to be the friend I hope I am to you. The thing is, Cassie, and I'm going to be quite blunt with you, you've been trying to exist in a world without any real love for rather a long time. I don't think you've let anybody love you since you returned from America. I think Adam was probably the last person to show you any affection at all. You need to be loved, Cassie. You not only need to be loved, but you do really need to know that you are loved. You know I love you as a best friend. I believe Sid really loves you and you love him, but you've tried to shut him out of your life for the sake of a promise you made when you weren't in your right mind. Tomorrow, you'll have a chance to do something about it."

"I understand that, Katie." said Cassie, "I know I've got to make a real effort to make it up with Sid tomorrow. I know what I'll do. I'll meet him after work, take him up to the Heath and with a bit of luck, have a long heart to heart talk. Hopefully, he'll have missed me as much as I've missed him and things will work out."

Cassie smiled as she thought about the possible reunion with Sid.

"That's a good plan." said Katie, "Stick to it and I think you two should be able to get back together. You'd like that wouldn't you. Anyway, it's late and you have to be up early. Let's head for the bedroom. Your feelings are still quite fragile. You need to be with someone tonight."

Cassie and Katie went into Katie's bedroom. When Cassie saw the bed, her eyes opened wide.

"That's enormous." said Cassie, "What size is it?"

"I think it's called super king size." said Katie, as she reached behind her neck and untied the halter strap of her top, "Do you like it?"

"I do," said Cassie, "There's so much space, but I hope we'll be laying together. We came here so you could hold me as I drift off to sleep."

"Don't worry, Cassie." said Katie, "I'll nestle close to you."

"Thank you." said Cassie.

Katie stripped off her top and hot pants, revealing her skinny body. She was now naked apart from an almost non-existent thong. She walked round the bed towards Cassie.

"You look really amazing." said Cassie, appreciating Katie's slender figure, "You move so gracefully."

By this time, Cassie had also stripped to her panties.

"You don't need clothes to make you beautiful either." observed Katie, "Your body is wonderful. I'm not surprised the people on that beach in the Canaries complemented you."

Katie embraced Cassie, gently caressing her back with her fingertips. Cassie responded by exploring Katie's back with her own fingers. The two girls kissed each other. As they kissed, their hands moved further down each other's bodies. Katie slid Cassie's panties down her thighs. She let them fall and stepped out of them, and then untied Katie's thong. Both girls were now completely naked, holding each other and enjoying the feel of each other's slender bodies.

"This feels so absolutely totally lovely, but I didn't expect a kiss." said Cassie between Katie's kisses, "Let's go to bed."

As the two girls disengaged their mutual embrace, they realised that both of them had shaved. It was Cassie who made the first comment.

"Wow Katie!" remarked Cassie, "You're so perfect."

Cassie got on to her side of the bed while Katie walked elegantly round to the other side and got in. It wasn't long before Katie moved towards her friend. She suggested that Cassie lay with her back to her. Cassie complied. Katie embraced Cassie's svelte figure and held her gently.

"You're so lovely and warm." said Cassie, "I feel secure in your arms. I'd almost forgotten how nice it was to share a bed with someone special. It's wonderful to find that someone actually cares about me."

Cassie let a little sob escape.

"Oh, babe!" said Katie," You can't exist without love. I'll be with you all night."

Katie gently caressed Cassie's midriff as she held her. Cassie welcomed this gentle attention.

"Aah! That's so lovely." whispered Cassie, "Your hands are so soft. Please carry on."

Katie continued her gentle exploration of Cassie's body, eventually letting her hands wander up to her breasts. Getting no resistance from Cassie, she cupped them in her hands and let her fingers softly tweak the nipples, making them stand up. Cassie did not appear to object. In fact, she was really enjoying what Katie was doing to her. While Katie was exciting Cassie's nipples, she started planting little kisses on her shoulders.

"That feels wonderful!" gasped Cassie, "Don't stop."

Cassie turned over to lie on her back. Katie let her hands explore lower down, while kissing Cassie's breasts, running her tongue round each nipple in turn.

"I'm not going too far for you am I?" said Katie, "I'll stop if you feel I am."

"No, of course not." said Cassie, "This feels so wonderful. You're so gentle with me."

By this time, one of Katie's hands had found it's way to Cassie's fanny and the fingers were investigating her pussy. She squirmed a little and gasped when Katie found her clitoris.

"Aaaah! Wow!" she exclaimed breathlessly, "That's so good."

Cassie's hands, meanwhile, were all over Katie's skinny frame, exploring, caressing and enjoying the warmth and smooth texture of her skin. Katie's fingers moved cautiously into her opening and began probing. Almost by chance, she located a sensitive place. Sensing Cassie's reaction, she caressed it. Cassie writhed and moaned, so Katie continued her stimulation. Cassie bucked and gasped "Oh! Wow! Katie! Don't stop!" Katie intensified her fingerwork and was simultaneously kissing Cassie's nipples. After a while, this triggered a towering orgasm. Cassie almost screamed and then breathed heavily and rapidly for a period, while holding Katie close against her body. Katie continued to kiss and caress her friend's body, gradually reducing the intensity and speed as Cassie's excitement subsided. When both of them had completely calmed down, it was Cassie who spoke first.

"Oh, thank you so much, Katie." gasped Cassie, "I wasn't expecting that, but I needed it. You were wonderful. I feel so peaceful now. You know me better than I know myself and you don't seem to have forgotten anything about me. You're a really wonderful person."

"You came so quickly." said Katie, "Anyway, thank you for the complement. Now you're completely relaxed I think you're ready for sleep."

"I am." said Cassie, sleepily, as she turned over onto her side to face Katie. Katie turned out the light and pulled the duvet over them. The two girls slept serenely in each other's arms until the morning.

Katie had taken the precaution of setting her alarm clock the previous night so that Cassie would be awake in time to go to work. At a quarter to six, gentle music filled the bedroom and the two girls were eased into wakefulness. Katie woke first, gently caressed her friend and kissed her on the forehead. Cassie's lovely brown eyes opened and she smiled.

"Good morning, Cassie." said Katie, "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Wonderful!" replied Cassie, "I feel happy and calm now. I don't think I've felt this good for a very long time. What time is it?"

"Just coming up to six o'clock." said Katie, "Early enough to have some breakfast before you leave for work. Incidentally would you like to share the shower?"

"Of course I would, but there's no need for you to get up so early." said Cassie.

"That's OK." said Katie, "I'm cooking a meal for Maxxie tomorrow, and I want to get to the supermarket in Camden Town before it gets too busy. We could walk down to Hampstead together."

Katie started to get out of the bed.

"That would be lovely." said Cassie as she also got out of the bed.

The two girls embraced briefly and then headed, still naked, to the bathroom. They enjoyed a few more minutes of skin to skin interaction as they shared the shower. When they were drying each other, Katie commented that Cassie was still the most beautiful girl she had ever seen.

"You're just saying that." said Cassie, "I'm just an ordinary girl."

"Oh, Cassie!" said Katie, smiling, "You're a lot more than ordinary. You're one of those rare girls who look fantastic without any make-up. You are so lovely. I envy you. Anyway, what would you like for breakfast?"

"I'll have what you're having." said Cassie.

"OK." said Katie, "We'll have some Muesli and then I'll make a couple of omelettes."

When they emerged from the bathroom, Cassie and Katie got dressed, Cassie for work and Katie for her trip to the supermarket. The two girls really enjoyed their breakfast together. Cassie particularly liked Katie's omelette. They washed their breakfasts down with coffee.

At about twenty to seven, Katie escorted Cassie down to the café. They held hands for most of the distance. Sadly, their time together was coming to an end.

"Well, this is goodbye for the time being," said Katie, "I really hope I've helped you."

"You have." said Cassie, "Thank you so much for what you've done. I feel so much better now."

"Oh yes!" remembered Katie, "Don't forget: when Sid turns up, you're supposed to be surprised."

"I will." said Cassie, smiling, "In fact, I will be surprised, because I still can't believe this is actually happening. Anyway, I'd better go in, so this is goodbye. I really hope you make it with Maxxie. He's a really sweet, gentle young man. Let me know when you two get engaged."

"You're getting a bit ahead, Cassie." said Katie, "But that's something I'd really love to happen. I think Sid's going to ask you first. After all, he has tried once and you're both regretting the outcome. Anyway, you'd better get to work. Bye bye."

"Bye, Katie." said Cassie, "And, once again thank you so much for everything."

Cassie entered Pete's café and started her shift, a shift that would change her life for ever.


End file.
